Listen To Your Heart
by Yamikeckley
Summary: When you love someone and think that they don't notice you; what are you suppose to do? You listen to your heart. but what if you a bookworm who listens to their brain before their heart. Follow Hermione in this one-shot to find her one love. FirstVersion


I wrote this one-shot fiction in dedication to the person who stands behind my ideas and pairings, even if she doesn't like them, and she helps me with my self by always being there for me no matter what. This person is Dana. And the reason that I wrote this story was because she wanted me to write something that had her favorite pairing in it, so this is for her and I hope she always stands by my side.

A/N- The beginning and most of the story is told from Hermione's point of view. I am a guy and this was very hard.

Hermione Granger was now in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. She still had her friends like she did since her first year at the school, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She did have other friends in the school except for those two, mostly from her own house. She had been on incredible adventures with her two best friends through out her years at Hogwarts. Even if these adventures had them pit against deep mysteries or facing incredible odds. Hermione was one of those you could define the Gryffindor House by. She was smart, loyal, and strong and most of all brave. Well everyone else may think and to there present knowledge knows her for bravery, but to her she was a coward. The reason she believed this was for the past seven years she had been harboring her love from the person she loved more than life it's self, from fear of rejection. The one she loved was none other then her best friend Harry Potter. This is where her story begins.

She had fallen in love with him from the first time she had ever laid her eyes on him on the train ride to Hogwarts there first year. From his friendly smile and the sparkle in his eye from when she first went into the compartment looking for Neville Longbottom's lost frog.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah

From that first day she knew that loved him. Throughout that first year Hermione kept a watchful eye on him. She even tried to help them when they were not friends yet. Till that fateful Halloween night back in their first year when Harry and his friend Ron came to her rescue when a mountain troll had cornered her in the girl's bathroom. After that night that she covered up for them in some since she had became Harry's friend, when this happened it also meant that she was Ron's also. Though at the beginning she wasn't really glad to be associated with Ron, since he seemed to be the complete opposite of the way she was. But through the years Ron seemed to have grown on her and they too had become close friends. By the time of the end of their first year she had came close to confessing her love for him, before he went through the flames, but chickened out and just told him that he was a great wizard and helped Ron back to the castle while Harry could have been going to his death. Luckily Harry came out with only a few scratches and no worse than ware. That summer she went home and told her parents about her year an especially about him. Her parents were pleased that she had found some friends, but didn't believe her feelings for her were true feelings and dismissed them at the time. She went back to her second year of schooling wanting to she Harry especially bad. For she had seen him for an afternoon, that was not good enough for her. She wanted to spend all day with him everyday. When she got back to the school her life seemed to be getting back to normal. She was with Harry everyday in all her classes and spent most of her free time, that she wasn't in the library, with him and Ron. That was till they were thrown into another adventure. This year she helped him get through it. She even made an illegal potion and broke into a professor's office. When she got herself turned into a human cat, she was visited daily by Harry and even sometimes with Ron in tow. She remembered one night especially. Harry came in the middle of the night and snuck into the Hospital wing to ask her help with something he had found, but when he found her sleeping soundly he walked over to her and sat next to her. He watched her sleep till he reached a hand out and started stroking the fur on her arm. She just started purring with the feeling of it and slowly opened her eyes to find Harry looking at his hand as he was petting her arm. After she saw him she continued purring and closed her eyes relishing the feeling. After a while he got up and started to leave, but not before he cupped her chin and rubbed it gently with one finger. She moved her head into his hand, but he removed his hand and left, not before telling her good night though. That was another opportunity wasted to tell him her feelings but I didn't again. The year went by fast after that since not long after I got petrified after figuring out the mystery and was on her way to wait to tell Harry after the Quidditch match he was going to be competing in. But on her way there she had encountered a Ravenclaw Prefect and warned her of what she had found out. On their way out of the castle they encountered the creature and were petrified on the spot. Hermione woke up months later in the hospital wing. After she was checked out she immediately went to the Great Hall, where she was informed that a feast was taking place, in honor of Harry and Ron saving the school. She rushed in the Great Hall in the middle of it all screaming at the top of her lungs "You did it…You did it!" I ran down the tables till I reached Harry, who was standing, I lunged right into his arms giving him the biggest hug that I could muster. I stood their hugging my best friend and also the person I had loved since the first year in the middle of the Great Hall with everyone looking at us. I didn't ever want to let go of him, but I knew I had to.

After the end of that school year I was upset cause I thought I wouldn't get to see Harry till the train ride back, but that wasn't the case as Harry had ran away from home, after blowing up his aunt and I was able to see him at Diagon Alley the day before. That is the day that I bought my very first cat, but what I didn't know was that this cat would play a part in our third year, that was full of surprises that we could have never expected. We learned before the start of the year that there was a killer that had escaped from Azkaban jus tot come after Harry and kill him. That year I was so bogged down with my studying, but I still protected Harry with out him knowing it. I used the time-turner not just for my classes but to also keep track of Harry at all times. During that year was when Ron and I started fighting. His pet rat turned up missing and he blamed my cat for it. He thought Crookshanks had eaten his rat. I screamed and was almost frightened to death when Harry was playing his first match of the season. He fell over 100 feet to the ground when those damned Dementors started to go after him. Luckily for him Dumbledore was there and slowed Harry down enough for him to be barely hurt. After that I kept even a closer eye on Harry. He was sent the best racing broom in the world over Christmas. With me being protective and us not knowing who it came from I risked losing Harry and went to Professor McGonagall and told her of the situation. She immediately went to the Gryffindor common room and took the broom to be inspected. Though Harry and mostly Ron were upset at me, Harry still remained my friend even after it was proven nothing to be wrong with the broom. The rest of the year nothing much happened except for a scare of Sirius Black in the castle, which the Professors couldn't find him. Then near the end of the year it happened. Right after we had left Hagrid's we were heading back to the castle when Ron's newly found rat bite him and went off running. Ron being Ron went after him. When Harry and I found him Ron had his rat in his hands but also looked terrified. We turned around to see the Grim that had been haunting Harry all year. The dog started bounding towards us, but went right past Harry and I and straight for Ron. The dog ended up grabbing Ron and dragging him away by his leg. When they disappeared into a hole, with a loud crack of his leg being broken, in the Willow Harry and me went and followed after immobilizing the tree. We arrived in a place that we immediately realized was the shrieking shack. I had a bad feeling about what was to come. I knew that Harry was in danger, but kept going with him knowing he would never leave Ron behind for anything. We reached the room that we heard Ron from and entered the already opened door and found Ron on a dusty four poster bed, holding his seemed like broken leg. I didn't even hear Ron speak all I heard was the door slam shut and turned to see Sirius Black standing there. Then Sirius started towards us. Harry was already taken over with rage and went after Sirius, breaking the hold I had on him. I watched in horror as Harry and Sirius had a short tussle, with Ron holding me back from trying to help the one I loved. I was fighting him till I saw Harry had the upper hand and had Sirius pinned to the ground. Sirius and Harry argued for a few minutes while Harry had his wand at Sirius's throat. Then all of a sudden the door banged open and Professor Lupin came bounding in and shouting the disarming spell at everyone so that all wands flew out of their hands. What came next shocked me. Lupin and Sirius shared some mumbled words and embraced each other friendly. I went berserk at him. I had held Lupin's secret since I first discovered it, but I would never believe he was helping Black. Lupin finally got Harry and me calmed done, by telling us that him and Sirius would explain everything first. While they started explaining everything we had another surprise. Professor Snape burst in and disarmed Lupin and Sirius. They where having a shouting match between them three, but we could see that Snape was getting bored of it and put his wand to Sirius's Throat to try and get him to leave. But we all wanted to know the truth. Seeing Harry raise his wand I did to shortly fallowed by Ron's. I wasn't going to deny Harry knowing the truth and intended to help him no matter the cost in doing so. Like we all knew silently I shouted "Expelliarmous" at Professor Snape at the same time as Harry and Ron. The combined force of our spells sent Snape crashing into the wall with a sickening thud. After that distraction Sirius and Professor Lupin explained everything to Harry, Ron and I. Explaining why they were animagius's and what really that fateful Halloween night and day after. Then they turned Ron's rat back into his true form, Peter Pettigrew. After that Lupin and Sirius started to go after Pettigrew with a vengeance. They were about to kill him off when my kind-hearted Harry stopped them and told them to take him back to the castle and turn him over to the Dementors. Sirius and Remus agreed shortly after and we all started heading back to the castle. While we were heading back to the castle the moon showed up and as if on cue Professor Lupin started turning into a werewolf. Sirius ran past us telling us to leave as he tried to make sure Remus didn't go after us. While this was all happening Pettigrew decided it was perfect time to make his escape. But the only thing I was concerned about at this time was Harry's safety. I was practically having to try and drag him away from it all. But he got away from me and went off to find Sirius, with me chasing after him. When we arrived to where Sirius saw hundred Dementors surrounding him looking like they were going to administer the kiss on him, draining Sirius of his soul. Harry told me to think of a happy thought and cast an Expecto Petronum spell. I tried furiously to try and do it knowing Harry had been training to ward off the creatures. I fell into unconsciousness thinking I had failed Harry bye not thinking of a happy enough memory and hoping to see him in the after-life surly thinking we would be administered the kiss also. Imagine my surprise when I woke up in the Hospital wing and looked around and saw Ron in a bed with a broken leg and other injuries. I then searched frantically for Harry figuring even if he had gotten the kiss they still would have brought him back here. I finally spotted him and got up and hurried over to him almost sobbing as I reached him and saw him breathing. I took his hand in his and planted kisses all over it wishing he wasn't dead when I heard load voices coming from outside of the room. I paused and dropped Harry's hand and listened intently to the voices. After a couple minutes I felt Harry stir in his bed. I looked over to him waiting, knowing for the first time that he still had his soul and waited for him to wake up. Harry woke up and I almost started bailing right then and there, but I held it in and motioned for him to keep quite. We both listened to this, but I have to admit that I wasn't listening to it much as I was trying to contain my tears for Harry being alright. I am finally startled as they notice us and start asking us a lot of questions about what happened that night. We tried to tell Minister Fudge that Sirius was innocent, but he would have none of it. Of course he believed Snape over us school kids. They finally left, wanting to get up to watch Sirius get the kiss. I was disgusted at this. They were still going to administer it even though they didn't have true evidence into what happened really, other than that of a Professor who was knocked out most of the time. All of a sudden the doors opened again and Professor Dumbledore, who quickly evaded Madam Pomphery, came over to us and explained to us in a sort of code what we had to do. Luckily I understood what we had to do and grabbed Harry and quickly sent us back 3 hours. I quickly had to explain what just happened and why I had it to a confused Harry, but I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked when he was confused by something he couldn't understand. We quickly had to retract our steps to where we were at the time. When we reached Hagrid's Hut we finally realized one of the things we were sent back here to do. We had to save Buckbeak, but in order to do it properly so Hagrid wouldn't get blamed for it. We finally took our chance when everyone who was suppose to be there for the proceedings where in the hut and had seen Buckbeak. We grabbed him and had to drag him out of the way so that he wouldn't be killed. Everyone came out of the hut and saw that Buckbeak, who we were holding so he didn't go to Hagrid. When everyone finally disbursed he headed with the hippogriff to the willow and wait for the time to come. During this time I found out things about Harry that I had no idea about and what made me want to give him a big hug and never let go of him, but again I was too scared to do so. The time finally came when we had to get ready to save Sirius, not before I had to restrain Harry a few times in interfering. But during the Dementor attack I finally gave into Harry when he said he just wanted to see what was happening so they could tell when they had to leave. I knew what he was waiting for. He told me he thought he had seen his dead dad come and save us all before he blacked out. For a couple minutes I didn't hear anything then all of a sudden someone yelled out the Pratronus charm. I immediately went out of our shelter at the time, which was Hagrid's Hut, only to find Harry coming back. I found out that he had just saved our lives and sent all of those Dementors back. Finally the time came and the part I was dreading the most. We had to ride Buckbeak up to the tower to free Sirius. If anyone knows me they know that I absolutely hate flying. I finally got on and surprisingly felt safe on there, but I knew it was only cause I was up their with Harry. Why finally got up their and got Sirius on Buckbeak and went up to the tower. I let Harry talk to Sirius alone for a minute till Sirius got on Buckbeak by himself and took off. Harry and I then rushed back to the Hospital wing to be greeted by a leaving Dumbledore. We had made it in time. We got in their and not less than a half a hour later Snape came bursting into the Hospital wing fallowed by Minister Fudge and Dumbledore, demanding to know what we did to help Sirius. We didn't get into trouble since no one had proof that we did anything or how he escaped. For the rest of our time in Hogwarts it was as normal as it would get. Harry and I were spending more time together and I was contemplating telling him how I felt till I noticed he was constantly looking at the Ravenclaw Seeker he seemed attracted to. I knew that it was probably just a little crush, but it still hurt me to see him looking at her like that and not me.

you've built a love but that love falls apart

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

I also knew he had to figure out himself that it was just a crush and nothing more. I knew I had to wait for my opportunity. We left Hogwarts that year knowing that we would be together again soon, since it seemed we all would be getting to go to the Quidditch World Cup together. I arrived at the burrow before Harry did that summer and spent most of my time talking and having fun with Ron's younger sister. When Harry arrived it was two days before the event. When we went there I was so happy, not cause that I liked Quidditch that much it was cause for the first time Harry seemed to be having a summer that he should of. Harry was truly happy here. It was funny when were getting water when Harry spilt some down himself when he saw Cho Chang, it was funny but I was also jealous for once cause having was bumbling over her when he should be over me. The game went smoothly with the team that was predicted to win winning but it still had a surprising finish when the Bulgarian Seeker caught the snitch and still lost the game. It was then that I would meet Viktor Krum. When we all got back to the camp sight they all sat and talked about the game while I just listened. We all went to our separate tents to go to sleep. But it wouldn't be a pleasant night when I was awoken to Mr. Weasley shaking me awake to screams coming from outside. We went outside it looked like a bunch of drunken people in masks was causing trouble. Then in my mind I remembered where I recognized those masks at before. They belong to followers of Voldemort. I quickly found Harry and started getting him away from the scene for his protection. We reached the forest and that's were it went bad from there. We ran into Malfoy and found out that they were after muggles, then after that we lost track of Ginny, Fred and George. We all got out our wands when we heard noises around us, but Harry could not find his. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice then a skull with a snake coming from it appeared in the air. I immediately tired pulling away from the area since it was the mark of Voldemort and knew if we got caught around here then we would be blamed. But then after several pops several red spells shot out and went everywhere while I pulled Harry down. After the spells stopped we were questioned by several wizards and eventually an elf was found with a wand that cast the spell. The wand turned out to be the one Harry was missing. After all that happened we went back to the camp sight and immediately left back to the Burrow. After all that commotion Mr. Weasley was spending most of the time in the office sorting it out, while we all waited for school to start with the surprise that was hinted to us over the summer. We finally arrived Back at Hogwarts, where at the sorting feast we were told what the surprise was. They were holding the Trinidad Tournament again. We were told that the other schools that would be competing in the tournament would be arriving a day before Halloween. I personally let out a sigh of relief when we were also told no one under the age of seventeen would be able to put their name in to compete. For once thought Harry couldn't possible get injured or hurt this year with no Quidditch or secrets to try and figure out. Everything was going absolutely great during the first two months of school. We all stayed close to each other getting along, even though Harry would occasionally sneak a glance or two at Cho Chang. Hen the day arrived for the welcoming feast for the two schools that would be coming. After they all arrived we started the feast and had a good time till Dumbledore stood up an instructed a coffin be brought in. After the coffin was brought in and opened, the goblet appeared. We were explained that to enter u needed to pass an age line and write on a piece of parchment your name and school. After it was all sorted out we were sent on our way with me even happier at being reassured that Harry couldn't enter himself. The next day we watched as Fred and George tried to sneak pass the line only to grow a beard and be sent to the Hospital wing by Professor Dumbledore. That night at the second feasts in two nights it seemed that no one was interested in eating, but we still had to wait for those who were eating to get done to find out who the champions of each school was. Then came the time the Goblet shot out names of the three that were chosen. After they were chosen and left to another room, Dumbledore got up to speak when the goblet shot out another name into his hand. "Oh no please not this year just let him have a normal year." I remember thinking. Some how I knew that the name was going to be Harry's and it was. Dumbledore read it off and the hall went silent when it was read. I turned and looked at Harry who looked pale as a ghost. Eventually Professor Dumbledore told him to go to the other room as he dismissed the rest of us. I went to bed worried and almost crying my eyes out after seeing Ron's mad and jealous reaction to Harry being chosen. He seemed not to even care about his best friends own safety. I woke up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast to find Harry no where in sight. I questioned Ron, but Ron didn't answer as he seemed still upset with his jealousy. I grabbed some toast and met Harry outside the common room and we went out for a walk. We talked the whole time about it and he told me everything that happened after he went into the room after the feast. I knew then that he needed me always like I needed him even if he had not figured out how much yet. I promised him there that I would help him no matter what with what he had to do in the task. He thought I was just being a good friend when I was really looking out for him and making sure he didn't get hurt to badly. Ron wouldn't help at all let alone speak to Harry during this time. Near the day of the first task Harry figured out what the first task was when Hagrid showed him. He even got a clue how to do it with a little hint from Professor Moody. We decided the best way to do it was to perfect the summoning charm by the day of it. That is exactly what we did. The night before Harry finally mastered the charm and was ready for the task. To say I was nervous that day was an understatement. I was an emotional wreck the whole day and on the verge of tears. I knew I was probably the only one who was though because the whole school had turned their backs on Harry after he had been chosen. I swear that I had never screamed so much in my life till that task. So many times had Harry almost got hurt during it that he was lucky to come out of it with only a gash on his arm. When he landed and he was immediately taken by Madam Pomphery. I followed them into the tent worried sick about Harry. I watched on in tears as she fixed Harry up, then Ron came in and apologized to Harry about the way he had been acting. They finally saw me over their crying and asked why I had then. I wasn't ready to tell Harry the real reason so I made up one. After the task we were back to normal. Well as normal as we could be. We still had to figure out the next clue for the task and figure a way for Harry to come out of this one alive to. This was also the time that Viktor Krum noticed me. It was the time for a Yule Ball and he decided to ask me. I pointed out that I didn't like him that way, but then he told me that we could go as friends. I knew that he didn't want that but I wanted to go and doubted Harry would ask me. I said yes to him that day and the day after Ron tried to get me to go with him since he didn't have a date yet. I turned him down cause I didn't like him that way either, but I wouldn't of if he said I would be going with Harry. I would have dropped Krum in an instant. But as it was I went with Viktor while the boys went with the Patil twins. During that dance I saw how Harry looked at me and hoped that he would come over and rescue me, but he didn't. During the whole dance I wanted to make Parvati disappear and take her place, but I held in my jealousy for the time being. Then she had the audacity to leave Harry alone during the dance and go with some other boys. Then Ron and I got into it during the dance, which made me leave, and even after it in the common room. I guess he liked me to, but I had never liked him like that. I hardly liked him at all in the first place. After the ball we concentrated on the clue while Harry got yet another clue, but this time from Cedric. We found out that it was a task underwater. I swear we search the whole library for the answer to help him, but he found nothing. During the night of the task we were taken to Professor Dumbledore who explained that we would be but under a stasis. Since I was the thing Viktor cherished most and I guess Ron was for Harry. I would have given anything to be the thing for Harry, I even argued with Dumbledore. The next thing I remember is waking up in the water with Viktor bringing me back to shore and not seeing Harry anywhere. Then Viktor explained that Harry was the first one there and that he wanted to make sure that everyone came up in time. I was starting to get worried for Harry when I heard that. Then I saw him come up with both Ron and what looked like Fluer's sister. I tried to get out to see him but was held back by Viktor as he asked me to come to Bulgaria with him over the summer. Of course I wasn't paying attention I was only worried about his safety. He finally came back and I went over to him, breaking Viktor's grip, making sure he was alright. He was thankfully alright and got good points for his bravery. I separated myself from Harry for a second to tell Viktor that I really didn't like him as more than a friend and I didn't want to come see him in Bulgaria. After that I didn't talk to Viktor much after, I spent most of my time helping Harry be prepared. Harry came back the day of finding out about the next task telling us what had happened. I guess Viktor asked him if he liked me as more than a friend, I really wanted to hear this answer but Harry never said. This disappointed me till he said Mr. Crouch was acting like a mad man and came out and then disappeared. That was finally settled, but we still had to keep Harry alive through the maze. The day of the maze came up and I couldn't be prouder. I felt like we got Harry ready to deal with basically anything that he might encounter in it. When the till came I went into the stands with Ginny and watched. We saw everything that happened to Harry during it, especially since I didn't take my eye off him. Well that was till he disappeared suddenly with Cedric. Ginny told me later that when that happened that I let out a scream and fainted, only to be caught by Neville. I woke up after Harry had already returned and in the Hospital wing. I almost fainted again when they told me what had happened. I stayed by Harry's side the whole time he was unconscious. I even took his cloak and snuck into the Hospital wing to stay with him when I was told not to. Every night I would hold his hand and watch him while he slept. Then one night he started talking in his sleep, but the only thing he was saying was…my name. He was dreaming of me.

listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

I started crying when he was doing that. I wanted nothing more than to wake him up to show him I was there and that I loved him, but again I didn't.

listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

Madam Pomphery came and checked on him when she heard him and discovered me under the cloak as I was crying. She led me to her office as much as I fought it. Telling her that he needed me, but she wouldn't listen and took me away from him.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

As she was leading me out all I opened my mouth to shout at him to wake up and that I loved him, but she saw me open my mouth and cast a silence charm on me and took me into my office and consoled me. I tried to get back to Harry. That was when she gave me a drink that had a Calming Drought in it that I didn't realize.

but listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

I woke up the next mourning in my bed and didn't return, but soon enough Harry was out of the hospital wing. He still was a little shaken up but I was there for him the rest of the time of the school year we had. I headed home that summer worried about Harry more than anything.

About a month into the summer I was moved to the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters. I thought when I was getting there that I would be seeing Harry right when I did, but that wasn't the case. They wanted to try and keep Harry from knowing anything that concerned Voldemort. We were not allowed to tell him were we where or what was going on that we knew. I was furious and I didn't hide it one bit. I was yelling and being mean to everyone that had a voice in the group to try and get Harry here and involved. They finally sent after Dumbledore to calm me down. If they thought that the greatest wizard alive could stop me they were sadly mistaken. I ranted and yelled and complained to at the old wizard until he finally caved into me. He finally devised a way to get Harry immediately here. I also think it was this time that Ron had figured out my secret. We never got to discuss it till a mad and brooding Harry came into the house. I tried to calm him down but he seemed it was us that wanted to help keep it from him. It made me break down and cry in front of him.

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah

Once he saw me crying he seemed to settle down somewhat and finally started listening to us. I knew this was no longer the Harry that I had known, that he had changed somehow. I did all I could to keep him for his anger and yelling. He made me cry a couple more times, but immediately stopped when he saw what he had made me do.

they're swept away and nothing is what is seems

The feeling of belonging to your dreams

During that year the ministry tried to try him, but was unsuccessful. They did the next best thing. The sent a teacher to teach that didn't believe anything and was there for what it seemed to make Harry' life miserable. She got the second most power in the school and banned everything that was not classes and not on your own unless she approved personally. She even took away one of the only things that kept Harry the person he was. She kicked him off the Quidditch team. She had more power then Dumbledore basically. But it was almost Christmas when I started getting scared. Harry scared seeing things during his dreams, he kept seeing the things that Voldemort wanted or was doing. He eventually saw Ron's dad get attacked by a snake. Of course I found out the next day because Ron thought it was none of my business. He seemed upset to me since he found out that I liked Harry and not him. Christmas finally came and my parents demanded that I go with them skiing, but I knew that Harry needed me now more than ever. When I arrived at Grimmauld Place I found out what Harry was doing and immediately went after him. Ron tried to stop me but I threatened to curse him into the next century if he got in my way. I was able to get Harry out of the attic and back to his somewhat normal self, especially with Ginny's help after she explained to him that Voldemort wasn't controlling him. Everything went somewhat better except Harry having to take classes with Snape, well he did till Snape thought he was good enough. This I didn't believe but let it go for now. For our secret defense club got found out and Dumbledore got almost arrested for it and was taken out of his position as headmaster. It was also shortly after that the twins went on a rampage against Umbridge. They eventually got expelled from Hogwarts after being caught when supplying a distraction for Harry. The rest of the time went good until the O.W.L.s came around. Umbridge flexed her power more over the school and Harry had another vision, but this time it was of Sirius captured. He immediately wanted to go help him. I got him to try to contact Sirius. What good that did. The retched elf lied to Harry and we got caught by Umbridge. She was going to try any means necessary to get what she wanted, but I got her to take Harry and me into the Forest were I knew the Centaurs would get her for us and they did and they themselves were attacked by Grawp. After that fiasco we met the rest of our team at the forest and flew these beasts to the Ministry. When we got down to were Harry thought Sirius was we were attacked by Deatheaters who were waiting there to get something Harry could only get. A battle ensued from there. We were running and fighting for our lives. I saw a Deatheater about to get Harry when I silenced him. I was in the middle of telling Harry something when he still hit me with a curse and I black-out. I remember hearing Harry call out for me.

listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

I also heard his frantic voice not knowing if I was alive or not. For some reason I couldn't respond to him.

listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I then I didn't hear him anymore. I guess he found out I was alive or dead himself. I then felt like my body was leaving somewhere.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

I knew I wasn't dead because I felt myself breathing now. I wanted to call out to him, but my voice still wasn't there.

but listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

I woke up a couple days later hurting all over my upper body. I was told by Madam Pomphery that a powerful curse had hit me and if it wasn't for the Deatheater being silence I might not be alive today. Harry finally came and visited us. I knew right away that he want the same as he even was before. We found out that day that Sirius had been killed. He had lost someone close to him already, but I knew that wasn't the only thing. I knew not to push it, but I still didn't want to see him try and push us away from him. After that it seemed Harry was distant to us. He was always thinking about something to himself rather than openly to his friends. I knew it wasn't Cho for they both have given up on them being together and you could tell that from the way they did look at each other. Even though I was happy he wasn't after Cho anymore I did practically cried myself to sleep every night worrying about him. I didn't want him to die till he knew I loved him. We left Hogwarts again and this time it seemed we were leaving a peace of ourselves with it.

During that summer I saw Harry again sooner then ever at Sirius's old place. Sirius had all left us something in his will. Harry didn't want to accept his, but I convinced him to in memory of Sirius. Everything seemed practically back to normal at Hogwarts our sixth year. Harry was back on the team, every teacher was back. Voldemort was doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. It was almost an eerie time in the world. Dumbledore did start us into a training regimen to prepare us for the war ahead. No one trained harder or more than Harry did that year. That ways basically all he did during the year when he wasn't with us or doing anything else. Around Christmas came the biggest shock of all. I noticed Ron was acting a lot nicer to me during this year for some reason, but we finally found out why. We caught him snogging Luna Lovegood in an empty classroom when Harry and Ginny and me went out looking for me. But that mood for Ron didn't last long. For soon after that we found out Draco had turned his ways around and was spying for the Order to, but the biggest thing he did was dare date…Ginny. We all knew about it except for Ron. We decided to try and protect the new Draco from the angry Ron. For the rest of the year Ron wouldn't give Draco a break no matter what. Then at the end of the year was when Voldemort finally attacked and was he shocked at the outcome. We were ready and showed him how ready when he attacked. I helped with one of the main groups to attack Voldemort's Army head on. At first we let them believe they had the advantage. That was until his whole army was on Hogwarts grounds and we securely kept them in with the ancient magic that protected Hogwarts. Every creature he brought was killed when the magic went into effect. Then we sprang our numbers on him. His army tried to defeat us, but were no match for the sheer numbers and talent of our forces. I was fighting along side Ginny when I was knocked away from her and Lucius Malfoy went straight for her. She tried every curse she could to defend herself, but still couldn't hit Malfoy. Then out of no where Draco came with a sword and killed his own father and saved Ginny's life. We had finally captured or killed every Deatheater with little casualties to our side when we heard a loud boom over where the Quidditch Pitch was. Everyone rushed over there to find Harry and Voldemort dueling, not with wands. Their wands lay forgotten, they both had swords. Everyone arrived in time to see Harry on the ground at the mercy of Voldemort. Voldemort went to kill Harry when Pettigrew got in front of him and took the blow himself, leaving Harry enough time to deliver a fatal blow to Voldemort. Everyone cheered as Voldemort fell, but Ron and I rushed out to him to check to see how bad he was. Right when we got to him he wobbled into our arms. We didn't even see or hear when Voldemort got up sword in hand and started coming after us. I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me down while the owner of the voice said behind him. Harry instinctively swung his sword and beheaded Voldemort. Harry looked down and immediately fainted. I looked over to where I thought Ron was to see. . .Sirius. This was enough to faint also. We all woke up the next mourning a little sore but ultimately happy. Voldemort had been defeated and everyone was safe.

After that it was smooth sailing as they would say. No other evil wizard rose up after Voldemort's fall and Harry was no longer in danger, unless it was from himself and the two defense against the dark arts teachers, Sirius and Remus. Our seventh year was the best one of our lives. We had fun and no cares in the world. Ok Rona and Harry had no cares in the world. I on the other hand worried constantly over N.E.W.T.s and I still hadn't told Harry how I felt about him. I also had competition for his heart. After his defeat of Voldemort Cho and other girls tried to get his attention, but Harry turned them all down.

Before we knew it the time had come for us to Graduate. Yes we all graduated, but not without our little surprises. Draco purposed to Ginny as did Ron to Luna and speaking of Ron he got an invitation to play Quidditch for his favorite team. Neville was taking Professor Sprout's teaching job since she was retiring. Harry and I got jobs as Unspeakables at the ministry. This leads us to my present predicament. I was sitting at a table during the Graduation ball, scanning the room for Harry. I had not seen him all night long. Suddenly a slow song started and I felt a hand grab onto one of my shoulders. I turned my head and found my self looking into a pair of green eyes I recognized before; I hadn't seen them so happy since the fourth year. I looked up and saw the true Harry, the Harry I grew up loving and still loved to this day.

He came around to me and held out his hand.

"Hermione may I had this dance?" he asked me. I was so stunned. My Harry was back and he was asking me to dance. He looked so handsome to.

"Of course you may." I replied to him as I stood up and allowed him to guide me to the dance floor. We got out their and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he but his around my waist resting them on the small of my back. We danced like that then all of a sudden he pulled me closer to him so that were dancing in a tight embrace. I looked up into his eyes and lost myself in them.

and there are voices

That want to be heard

"Tell him; tell him now how u feel." I could her myself thinking. I broke my contact with his eyes and laid my head down on his chest, sighing at how natural it seemed to feel.

so much to mention

But you can't find the words

I can hear him talking, but I don't want to listen. I am afraid he might be stopping the dance. I don't want to stop. I just pull him closer to me and take in how good he smells.

the scent of magic

The beauty that's been

When love was wilder than the wind

"Hermione." his voice finally breaks into my peacefulness.

listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

"Hermione did you hear what I said?" he asks me. I know I can not lie to him. I shake my head no into his chest. I hear him sigh as another song starts. I feel him lay his head down on mine as we continue to dance.

listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

I know right then was my chance to tell him. It was now or never for me. I had waited to long to do it.

but listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

I look up into his eyes and go to speak but nothing comes out. He bends his head to my mouth so he can hear me.

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

When his ear gets close enough that's when I do it.

"Harry I love you." I whisper in his ear. At first I didn't think he heard me so I told him again, but he just stood their looking shocked. I break our embrace and look at him. "Harry aren't you going to say anything?" I ask him. He still shows no emotion what so ever. I start to cry. I fear that I have lost him forever. Not wanting him to see me cry, I turn and start to leave.

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

Then I hear it, its faint at first.

"I love you to." I shake my head.

"I am hearing things." I think to myself. I start to move away more when I hear it again. "I love you to." it's louder, but I kept on moving. Then I hear it shouted at me. "I LOVE YOU!" I stop. I know now that I am not imagining it. I turn and see Harry with turns in his eyes to. I don't notice that the whole hall has stopped dancing and playing music. I don't notice that everyone's attention is on us.

but listen to your heart

"I love you" he says softly again. At this I start crying openly and I start to run back to him. I jump into him, luckily he catches me. My legs are wrapped around his waist, my arms are around his neck again, and my lips are connected with his in a deep, passionate kiss.

before you tell him goodbye

We break from the kiss and here everyone clapping and cheering us. I decide then that I am never telling him goodbye.


End file.
